An electronic component mounting line for mounting an electronic component on a substrate and manufacturing a mounting substrate is constructed by joining a screen printing apparatus for printing paste for solder bonding on the electronic component, an electronic component installation apparatus for installing the electronic component in the substrate after printing, etc. In recent years, also in the electronic industry, multikind small-quantity production becomes mainstream in a production form and an equipment configuration having flexibility capable of coping with various production forms together with high production efficiency is desired also in production equipment.
In order to implement such production equipment, various characteristic mechanisms are conventionally introduced into an apparatus for constructing the electronic component mounting line or a layout of the electronic component mounting line. For example, a configuration (for example, see Patent Reference 1) including plural substrate conveyance conveyors capable of operation independently is used for the purpose of simultaneous conveyance of plural substrates or an improvement in conveyance efficiency of the substrate, etc. Consequently, equipment with good multikind adaptability capable of production of plural kinds of substrates simultaneously while the plural substrates can simultaneously be produced and production efficiency is good can be implemented.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-4-129630